Doggies
What are they? Doggies are just like dogs, but they are like humans too! I'll explain this. They are dogs that live very similarly to humans. They even have unique human-like personalities! The average lifespan of a Doggie is 75 years. When it's born, the Doggie will either be the same breed as its dad or the same breed as its mum and they'll stay that breed. If they have the same breed as their dad, they'll have the same colour as their mum (and vice versa. This explains why you can get colours of Doggie you wouldn't get on Earth). Doggie colours you can get are black, white, brown, grey and yellow/tan. There also a chance that they'll have patches of different coloured fur on them when they're born, if they're a Sheltie, Cavalier KC Spaniel, Shih Tzu, German Shepherd, Papillon, Beagle or a Bulldog. These patches will stay on them. Those patches are the colour of the other parent. If both parents have patches then there is a 85% chance their pup will have patches, 50% if one parent has patches and 5% if neither of the parents have patches. Doggie eye colours are grey, blue, green and brown. When a Doggie is born they will have black eyes at first, then when they're about 2 months old their DNA will decide which parent's eye colour they will have. 0.5% of Doggies have one eye that's their dad's colour, and one eye that's their mom's colour. Differences between Doggies and Humans * They still look like dogs. Although they live very similarly to us, they can't look like us, otherwise what would be the point in calling them 'Doggies'? They still walk on 4 legs too, but they also have the ability to stand on their 2 back legs to do things like dance. * The countries! There's no Spain or England or Australia on Doggietopia. Their countries are different, and there are a lot less countries there than there are on Earth. * School! They learn different things. They still learn Maths, English, Science and P.E, but they also have lessons like Modelling and Cooking! School starting age is 5 and finishing age is 15. (once they're 17 they're considered adults, and when they're 16 they have a completely free year without school or work. A week after their 17th birthday they are expected to start looking for a job) * Devices. Books, phones, and many more! They have them all, just like us. Except mobile devices are made so that paws can use them. Computers and laptops don't exist in Doggietopia. * Special Days, like WarmHearts and Day of Love. * And Blood! It's all on the Blood page, since it's quite a big topic to explain. * There are also small things: Their writing tools are dip pens. Similarities between Doggies and Humans * Food. They eat the same food as us, like pizza and chips and salad. Drinks too! They drink water, hot chocolate and all the drinks we can have. They even eat the same puddings and sweets as us! The StarDogs use their powers to summon human foods that they can't get on their planet and teleport it to the food marts. * Social Media. It's unknown how, but they have all social medias on their phones. Youtube, Google, Facebook, Messenger and Instagram are just a few. Doggies can see things that humans post on social medias, but it doesn't work the other way around because humans don't normally know about Doggies! * They speak English! Since we've never actually taught them English, it's unknown how, but it's incredible! They have British accents. * They still fall in love, get in relationships, get married and even have pups the same way we have children! Doggie pregnancies last six months. * They age the same way we do. * Clothes! Doggies also wear clothes, just like humans do, but it's optional. The only exception is shoes, socks and anything else that goes on feet. Breeds On Earth there are thousands of dog breeds, but on Doggietopia only a very tiny fraction of those breeds are Doggie breeds. Here's the full list of Doggietopian breeds: Sheltie Cavalier KC Spaniel Chihuahua German Shepherd Labrador Retriever Shih Tzu Pug Poodle Beagle Bulldog Pomeranian Pappilon Dalmatian (can still be any colour, and their spots are the colour of the other parent. if both parents are the same colour, the spots are a different colour instead) Golden Retriever (only comes in tan/yellow, despite the colour of the other parent)Category:Doggies Category:Life on Doggietopia